Burning Desire
by DanyBTR
Summary: Conduzco rápido,el viento en mi cabello,te empujo a los límites porque no me importa,vamos dime lo...tengo un deseo ardiente por ti nene. Kogan


**Este es mi primer fic así que con sean duros conmigo es basada en la canción burning desire de Lana Del Rey pero la historia es mía:')**

Burning Desire.

He despertado una mañana más en mi cama,la noche anterior fue ardiente,todas lo son cuando estas cerca,me doy la vuelta y no estas,ya se ha vuelto normal;tal vez sería raro siguieras aquí,en volviéndome con tus brazos.

Afuera escuche el ronroneo de tu Jaguar F-Type rojo,como amo ese color,me levanto con sólo las sábanas de la cama enrolladas en mi desnudo cuerpo,veo como te alejas sin mirar atrás desde la ventana del segundo piso de la gran casa en la que vivo.

Recorriendo mi cuello con la palma de la mano,tratando de recordar la sensación que tuve cuando lo besabas,aún puedo percibir tu olor en las cubre camas blancas,tan varonil,tal sensual,tan ardiente.

Cometí pecado capital y no me importa,lo haría una y mil veces más para sentirme de nuevo vivo.

Cuando subo a tu auto,mi cabello al aire,naranja y rojo en el cielo,corres rápido,no existen límites,sólo gritó cual loco y me siento libre,me miras con tus gafas oscuras y sonríes al cambiar la velocidad. Eres rebelde,eres rápido,eres como un flash.

Nos besamos y portamos mal en la ciudad,el pueblo,en el desierto,amo sentirme de esta manera.

Pero me haces recordar cuando te conocí en aquel bar de mala muerte,yo buscaba algo de emoció acercaste diciendo:

-quieres dar una vuelta-dijiste con un tono seductor

No conocía tu nombre o quien eras,pero acepte por tu mirada audaz,parecidas un chico malo,justo mi en tu carro y condujiste hasta que anocheció,tus labios tocaron los míos infinidad de veces,llegamos a un motel cerca del pueblo y el resto es historia.

A la mañana siguiente te pregunte si te volvería a ver,pero tu respondiste:

-no lo se...

Después sólo te fuiste como lo haces én recuerdo cuando te pregunte si no tenías un hogar ó una vida, ó al alguien y me dijiste que esta era tú vida,que podías tener a la persona que quisiera,mi hogar es donde estés tu nene,me regalaste un tierno beso sin toques y sin lujuria.¿dónde has estado?,"en todos lados...pero no quiero estar si tu no estas.

No se sí tengas otro chico,otro lugar,algo más,sólo se que mientras estés junto a mi eres mío y nada más,por que sólo tu me puedes hacer sentir de así.

Una vez te vi levantar un arma contra un viejo,yo esperaba en tu auto mientras escuchaba blues, recuerdo lo frío de tus ojos y el miedo en los mí y me dijiste "te amo" luego comenzaste a chupar en mi cuello,me hacías gemir de placer y jadear de excitación

-di mi nombre-susurraste en mi oído con una voz ronca,apenas podía contenerme de mi misma-no te contengas y di mi nombre-hablaste como sí hubieras leído mi mente pero yo aún seguía en shock-di mi nombre!-dijiste por última vez acariciando me por doquier.

Kendall!,fue lo único que supe antes de que hicieras el amor otra vez.

Nuestras pieles tocando se y frotando se el uno contra el otro en movimientos casi má mi hombre,mi criminal, mi asesino, soy tuyo solo no me dejes por favor.

Después te fuiste como sólo tu sabes estoy seguro si estaré bien si no estas conmigo.

En una ocasión me llevaste al desierto a mirar las estrellas,una parte de mi me decía que podría ser mi última noche,sin embargo las demás gritaban !HAS LO! abruptamente.

Me sorprendiste cuando nos recostamos sobre el cofre y nos cubrimos con la bandera de los Estados Unidos,dormí en tu pecho mientras cantabas blues,supe desde entonces que jamás me harías daño,estabas para protegerme.

Lo que me lleva a el siguiente íamos tenido una pelea por algo que no soy capas de mi auto y maneje a la carretera,donde me quede sin combustible a mitad de ella,completamente vacía no sabía que hacer,decidí tragarme mi orgullo y te llame para pedirte ayuda.A lo que me dijiste que tendría que arreglar me las.

Pensaba que te habías aburrido de mi,a punto de llorar,un trailer se paró justo al lado mío.

Dos camioneros muy grandes venían en él.

Uno de ellos bajo para saber mi situación;tal vez estaba a punto de hacer algo muy estúpido al acceder a dormir con ellos a cambio de una mano.

Estaba apunto de aceptar cuando escuche tu auto acercarse,bajaste de él con una mirada aterradora

-entra-gruñiste para que yo obedeciera y prácticamente corriera al vehículo.

Golpeaste a los dos sujetos como todo un hombre,volviste como mi héroe y me besaste,me sentí seguro a tu ías durante el beso y luego hablaste:

-eres solo mío,Logan entendiste

Santa Mónica,Los Angeles,¿acaso importa?,vamos por la ruta 99 directo al los sábados parezco cobrar vida por ti.

No has cambiado en nada eres el mismo chico que conocí,aún puedo decir que me asusta que un día no vuelva a verte pero así eres tu,rápido igual que un flash,vienes y te seré tu chico,tu pequeño niño malo.

Tus manos están en mis caderas,tu nombre en mis labios,una y otra vez como mi única oración,vamos dime lo,tengo un deseo ardiente por ti nene

**bien este fue...eso sonó estúpido.**

**ok dejen sus reviews,de ustedes depende que siga escribiendo**

**si me falto poner algo hagan me lo saber por que soy nuevo,muy nuevo**


End file.
